Split bolt electrical connectors are conventionally used to electrically and mechanically connect two conductors, such as a tap conductor and a main conductor. However, conventional split bolt electrical connectors are limited to such use. Accordingly, a need exists for a multi-purpose split bolt electrical connector assembly.
Nuts are typically threadably connected to conventional split bolt electrical connectors to axially move pressure bar members into engagement with inserted conductors. Those pressure bar members are not lockingly connected to the nut such that when the nuts loosen over time, the pressure bar members can become separated from the split bolt electrical connectors. Additionally, the pressure bar members must be held in place by the user in the split bolt while threadably engaging the nuts, thereby increasing the difficulty of installation. Accordingly, a need exists for a split bolt electrical connector assembly in which a pressure bar member is connected to a nut to prevent accidental separation thereof.
Furthermore, connection options are limited for conventional split bolt electrical connectors. Accordingly, a need exists for a split bolt electrical connector assembly having increased connection options.